The Flames of the Abyss
by RPGNerd
Summary: The Chosen Undead has become the new dark lord and is loosing the Abyss on the world. The Furtive Pygmy has become aware of this and he is determined to to stop the spread of the Abyss and kill the new dark lord before the Abyss consumes the world.


I do not own Dark Souls or its characters. 'Thoughts' Italics are flashbacks.

I felt it. The dark corrupting force of the Abyss. No one else could feel it's pull, it's power. Only I, and the newly born Dark Lord can ever comprehend, much less control it. 'I am the last' I thought, 'the only way an undead could become the Dark Lord is if he kills all of the beings who still hold lord souls, acquire the Lordvesseal, kill Gwyn and leave the Kiln, leaving the First Flame to die. What he doesn't know is that if you are not ready than the Abyss will consume you, and you will end up a rotting husk with no mind of your own. 'I have to kill the Chosen Undead before the world submits to the Abyss' I thought, 'It is my duty as the last of the four original Lords of Legend, and it is my job to keep the Dark Soul in check, it is my job as the Furtive Pigmy, the original Dark Lord.

Next Morning: 12 pm. Astora

I woke in a cold sweat as the sun came through a small crack in the curtains. The fact that I had to leave soon disturbed me as I had grown to like it here in Astora. I grabbed a large rucksack, which was a gift from Gwyn after I fought in the war against the dragons, It was also enchanted like a bottomless box, and I went to my pantry and filled it with food and other necessities such as clothes and some wine and water skins. I placed the rucksack on a table and went upstairs to my bedroom. I pushed the bed aside and pulled open the secret compartment that was in the floor boards. Inside was a four foot long sword custom made for myself, a Black Knight's shield and a set of Black Knight armor. I brought the equipment down and put it inside the rucksack as well. After I had packed everything inside the rucksack, I took one last look at the house I had called home for hundreds of years. As I walked down the street, I took a look at an orphanage that I took an interest in years ago. I walked in and placed a bag of copper, silver, and gold coins that I had acquired while working many jobs in the time I had lived in Astora.

"Thank you kind sir" said an elderly woman sitting in a chair across the room.

"Its nothing realy" I said as I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket, and signed it with a feather and an inkwell on the counter.

"Are you the owner?"I asked her.

"Yes, but why do you want to know?" She asked me.

"I am leaving Astora for good, so I thought that my house could be put to use" I said as I gave her the paper I had signed.

"Oh my..." She said as she looked over the deed to my house that I had given her, "I don't think I can accept this" she said.

"My signature is there, all you have to do is sign as well and the house is yours, as well as 95% of my money in the bank" I said.

"Thank you again", she said as she signed the paper, "but might I ask why you are doing this?" She said.

"Because I am leaving Astora, and it is very unlikely I'll come back. So I bid you a good day madam" I said as I briskly walled out of the door and into the street.

As I walked down the street towards the main gate, I noticed several people started staring at me. I ignored them and kept walking to the gate. When I got to the gate the guard greeted me pleasantly enough, but he gave me a look of disappointment as I walked through the gate.

I had walked about half a mile away from the city and into an small hunting village where I planned to spend the night and get additional supplies.

Most everyone was staring at me when I walked into the village. I ignored them I walked straight to a general store to buy the supplies I needed. As I walked into the store, I heard a man and a woman arguing.

"I have to go, there is no other option!" The man said.

"At least take some others with you" the woman pleaded.

"There is no time, I have to be quick or he may be dead before I find him" the man said rather loudly.

"It might not be my place", I said grabbing their attention, "but I might be able to help you with your problem" I said as confidently as I could. The man was tall and had a mop of brown hair that came down to his shoulders and a scared face. The woman had long black hair and a fair complexion

"Who are you?" The man asked suspiciously.

"I am a man looking for some work, that is all" I said calmly.

"No." He said flatly, " You are a warrior, looking for work" he said. "Want to know how I can tell", I nodded slightly, "it's all in the eyes, you got that 'look' to you"

"I didn't know it was that obvious" I said in a slightly humours sort of way.

"It it when you are a man of the blade yourself, what's you name?" He asked.

"Michael" I said.

"Nice to meet you Michael, my name isThomas, and this is my wife Rose" he said indicating her with his hand.

"So what seams to be the issue?" I asked.

"Our son went hunting three days ago and he has not returned. Usually he is back by now, the woods also have some old stories and legends about them, so some people consider it cursed." He said quietly.

"I see... We will be back by tonight at the latest" I said, putting confidence in my voice.

"Thank you sir, thank you" Rose said.

I nodded and walked out of the door to the woods.

I had been searching the forest for about two hours before I found the remnants of a leather bag that was burned by what appeared to be Abyssal fire. This was very unnerving, as it suggested that the Abyss had begun spreading.

"Help" I heard someone say in a rough, barely audible tone.

I searched around for a bit till I saw someone in a tree curled up in a rough ball.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"No. Some big black drake came out of nowhere and blew black fire at me. I managed to only get some minor burns on my leg, but it might come back!"

I reached into my duffle bag and pulled out my sword. The young man in the tree had a look of surprise as he watched me pull a sword from a bag not much bigger than his own.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Magic" I replied simply. I looked around the area searching for this drake before returning to the man in the tree.

"Looks like it ran off" I said.

"I stabbed it in the eye with one of my arrows, so I thought it might come back to finish the job sooner or later" he said as if expecting to hear the beast at any moment.

There was a rustling noise in the trees a bit further back into the forest, that was followed closely by a loud distorted roar.

"That's it" the young man said, "its coming back"

I turned just as the drake poked it's head through the brush. It was large, larger than any drake I've ever seen. It's head was about the size of three human torsos, it's scales were as black as the Abyss itself, and the eye without an arrow sticking out of it was a pure scarlet red. The body itself was about as large as an ancient tree trunk. It's eye locked with mine. It was in pain, and it was taking out it's anger at the pain on everything else.

"Stay in the tree"I said.

"No argument here" the kid said.

The drake spat a ball of black fire at me. I deflected it into a tree with my sword, then I ran at the drake. I breathed a wave of black fire at me, that I jumped over. I stabbed down at the drake as I passed over it, right before I hit it, a large black, leathery wing hit me in the shoulder. I hit a tree and fell to the ground. My left shoulder was in a lot of pain, and I assumed that it was dislocated at the least. I heard a roar of pain from the drake. I looked up and saw the kid had shot the drake in it's other eye. While it was roaring and breathing fire in every direction possible, I ran up under it and stabbed it in it's underbelly burying the blade all the way to the hilt, spilling black blood. It roared once, then was silent. It's body then began to dissolve into black dust.

"Holy crap... did we just kill it?" The kid asked sliding down the tree.

"I think so, hey what's your name kid?" I asked him. Now that he was down on the ground. He was tall and lanky with shoulder length brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes.

"My name isJoseph," he said holding out his hand, "nice to meet you"

I shook his hand, "You to"I said.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think of the chapter and the story so far. Leave a review or PM me if you want to say anything or make a comment about it.

Also updates may be scarce because of lack of time and other stories I'm writing.

Also I am looking for a beat reader for this story specificly, PM me if you want to beta read this.


End file.
